This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the flow rate of fine-grained solids, particularly coal or coke, which are at temperatures up to about 1000.degree. C and impinge from a predetermined height on a sensing plate and impart impulses thereto, which are fed to a measuring system.
In a known system for measuring the flow rate of powdery or granular solids, the solids impinge in a continuous or discontinuous stream on a sensing plate and the impulses imparted to the sensing plate are measured. If the particles impinge on the sensing plate at a constant velocity, the flow rate can be calculated from the magnitude and frequency of the impulses. Such a measuring system is known from Opened German Specification No. 2,115,773 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,135 and 3,742,762 and is commercially available under the name "Sankyo Impact Line System".